I Want You In My Life
by Sabrina Hoffmann
Summary: Ele era apaixonado por ela, mas não sabia como tomar iniciativa. Ela também tinha uma queda por ele, mas não atrevia a falar pra ninguém. Eles foram se enganando durante algum tempo, até o dia em que não puderam mais resistir e acabaram tendo o melhor ano novo das suas vidas.


**Capítulo Único**

Eu a via de segunda a sexta-feira no trabalho. Ela era gerente e eu o subgerente da Twlight Cloths, uma grande empresa de roupas. Sua sala era ao lado da minha, e toda vez que ela resmungava quando embarrava em algum móvel do escritório, eu ria baixinho. Sabia que ela poderia se machucar gravemente e parar no hospital, mas quando imaginava a cena dela tropeçando em seus próprios pés era inevitável não rir.

Em umas das primeiras vezes que a vi, ela conseguiu derrubar um copo de café fumegante em mim. É claro que na hora fiquei possesso, mas depois percebi que poderia ter sido em um lugar muito pior e que comprometeria a possibilidade de ter filhos. Mas tudo isso junto com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos e aquele sorriso tímido me fizeram olhar aquela mulher com outros olhos.

Isabella Swan era seu nome, mas preferia que a chamassem de Bella. Pode parecer idiota para um homem falar as próximas palavras, mas o trocadilho bela com o nome Bella nunca fez tanto sentido!

Ela tinha o corpo que deixava qualquer homem louco. Seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris largos e pernas de dar inveja a qualquer modelo. Porém por mais que o quesito beleza me chamasse atenção o seu jeito meigo de tratar as pessoas e o fato de nunca precisar humilhar ninguém para chegar aonde chegou foram indispensáveis.

A probabilidade que ela tivesse um namorado era alta e eu tinha medo de ter a confirmação da resposta. Medo esse que quase me levou a ir embora de uma festa da empresa mais cedo.

Era mais uma daquelas festas chatas que os funcionários são obrigados a comparecerem e fazer média com o chefe. Eu somente tinha ido porque sabia que Bella iria, porém quando Alice, amiga dela e também funcionária na empresa, me disse que ela estaria acompanhada minhas esperanças foram por água abaixo.

É óbvio que o namorado dela acompanhá-la-ia em uma dessas festas algum dia. Eu só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Talvez ela tivesse o encostado na parede para ir ou ele era o namorado novo e queria saber se não teria nenhum engraçadinho dando em cima dela. Seria exatamente isso que eu faria!

Proporcionalmente a minha imaginação, o homem que entrou de braços dados com a _minha_ Bella me surpreendeu. Ele deveria ter uns cinquenta anos. Era maior que ela pouca coisa, tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos eram da mesma cor que o dela. O rosto era um pouco parecido, só o nariz um pouco grande era que diferenciava. Não tive dúvidas que ele era o meu sogro, quer dizer, meu futuro sogro. Meu ânimo já havia sido restabelecido e não desgrudava o olhar deles.

Em nenhum momento, Bella ficou sozinha. Sempre estava acompanhada de seu pai ou de alguma amiga. Nossos olhares não se encontraram, porém seu pai parece ter percebido o meu interesse por ela e não parava de me lançar olhares mortais.

Foi entre um desses momentos que Bella me viu. Ela acenou timidamente com um sorriso no rosto. Aquele sorriso envergonhado que achava o mais lindo que havia visto. Acenei de volta e dei um gole no meu champanhe.

Mais tarde fui apresentado ao pai da Bella. Seu nome era Charlie Swan. Era policial em Los Angeles e estava de férias visitando sua única filha, Bella. Ele bem que tentou me amedrontar dizendo que era o melhor em tiro ao alvo. No caso, eu era o alvo por querer sua filha. Mas o que ele não sabia é que eu também sabia atirar, tinha até porte legal de arma, mas preferia não ter nenhuma.

No final da festa, a aversão que antes ele demonstrou, parecia que havia diminuído uns dez por cento, contudo eu sabia que ele sempre ficaria com o pé atrás. Afinal Bella era uma mulher linda e que poderia ter qualquer homem aos seus pés. Se eu fosse Charlie também ficaria esperando armado qualquer um que pensasse em chegar perto dela.

O resto da festa foi tranquila, mas não tive nenhuma oportunidade de conversar com a Bella. Fiquei em uma roda de amigos. O único que não gostava dali era Jacob Black. Ele já havia dado em cima da _minha_ Bella e como resultado levou um belo de um fora. Um a menos no meu caminho, mas não tinha garantia nenhuma que não teria o mesmo destino dele.

Resolvi ir embora mais cedo, pois não tinha mais nada pra fazer ali, uma vez que Bella já tinha ido embora com o pai. Pelo menos ela estava segura com ele.

Passei o Natal com a minha família tendo o prazer de desfrutar da companhia de todos os entes queridos. Meu irmão, Emmett, era o mais feliz, pois iria se casar em seis meses com Rosalie Hale. Sinceramente não sei o que ele viu naquela loira, mas não podia obrigá-lo a ter o mesmo bom gosto que eu.

– Todo mundo vai desencalhar e só você que vai ficar pra titia. Acho melhor virar padre logo, Ed – Emmett comentou quando estávamos sozinhos na sala bebendo um pouco de vinho. Eu detestava que me chamassem de Ed e jamais me tornaria padre!

– Por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida? – perguntei pronto pra começar uma discussão. Já não estava de bom humor e ainda fiquei sabendo que Bella iria viajar no Ano Novo e não teria como lhe dar meu presente, mas primeiro tinha que arranjar coragem pra falar com ela.

– Está ranzinza assim por falta de sexo – definitivamente tinha sido o premiado pra ser atormentado nesse natal.

– Que tal ficar de boca fechada, Emmett? – Tudo bem, maninho – disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição – só acho que você deveria levantar esse traseiro e ir lá falar com a Bella ou outro irá no seu lugar.

Emmett sabia dos sentimentos que nutria por ela. Eles haviam estudado juntos e eram muito amigos, mas nem eu e nem ela éramos próximos. Meus pensamentos eram incoerentes perto dela e tinha medo de fazer alguma bobagem, por isso sempre que a encontrava perto do Emmett ou em qualquer outro lugar apenas a cumprimentava.

– Vou ver o que faço – falei voltando pra cozinha e encontrando mais alguns familiares.

**(...)**

– Essa é sua chance do ano de conquistar a gata – Emmett falou observando algumas pessoas entrando no clube. Ele queria que Rosalie chegasse junto com Bella pra nos deixar sozinhos.

Elas eram amigas e Rose a convenceu de passar o ano conosco já que tinha cancelado seus planos de passar o réveillon com alguns de seus primos do outro lado do mundo.

Estava impaciente com a demora delas e a cada cinco minutos olhava as horas no relógio.

– Calma, Ed, elas já estão chegando. Minha loirinha acabou de me mandar uma mensagem.

Respirei um pouco aliviado e decidi me juntar aos meus pais esperando que o tempo andasse mais depressa. Não tive que esperar muito tempo ou talvez fosse à conversa animada que não me deixou verificar o relógio constantemente.

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Eu ria das historias que meus pais estavam falando de Emmett quando era mais novo e quando olhei para o lado uma deusa estava me olhando. Era Bella usando um vestido branco que realçava ainda mais sua beleza. Senti meu irmão me cutucando e falando no meu ouvido:

– Limpa a baba que está escorrendo – falou sacana, e aproveitei pra me aproximar de Bella.

– Você está linda, Bella – disse beijando sua mão. Ela me olhou encabulada, corando. Ela ficava mais linda ainda quando corava.

– Você também está muito bonito.

Apresentei-lhe minha família e todos ficamos conversando durante algum tempo. Em nenhum momento sai do lado dela e nem sequer deixei de observar os pequenos detalhes que ela fazia quando falava ou o modo furtivo que tentava me olhar pelo canto do olho, mas quando percebia que estava a observando corava nitidamente. Eu ficava me perguntando se ela sentia alguma coisa em relação a mim, mas achava que tudo isso era apenas imaginação da minha cabeça.

Decidi dar uma volta quando ela se juntou em uma roda de mulheres. Fui até a parte mais isolada do clube. Precisava respirar fundo para a próxima coisa que estava prestes a fazer. Me declararia pra Bella em poucos minutos e não fazia a menor ideia de como faria isso. Estava morrendo de medo de ser rejeitado, mas pelo menos teria o apoio da minha família, que estava aqui comigo, para me ajudar a superar.

Eu nem percebi quanto tempo havia passado, só percebi que já era perto de meia-noite, porque alguém estava se aproximando. Não tinha dúvidas que era me chamando para a queima de fogos de artifício.

– Se ficar aí vai perder a beleza dos fogos – uma voz doce soou atrás de mim. Eu tinha plena noção de quem era a dona dela. Bella.

Vir-me-ei e pude contemplar toda a sua beleza. Ela não desviou seu olhar do meu como pensei que faria.

– Vamos? – voltou a falar quando não falei nada. Era agora ou nunca mais teria aquela oportunidade e coragem. Ela já estava voltando para a multidão, mas segurei-a pela cintura. Nunca havia sentido uma pele tão macia quanto à dela.

– Espere um minuto, Bella. Preciso lhe falar uma coisa – ela me olhou e pude ver um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Parecia felicidade. Respirei fundo e disse de uma vez só.

– Desde o primeiro, quer dizer o segundo, dia que lhe vi senti algo diferente, pois o primeiro foi aquele que você derramou café quente em mim e não foi nada agradável – ela me olhou com um pedido mudo de desculpas e assenti continuando – depois daquele dia nada foi normal. Eu sonhava, e ainda sonho, com você quase todos os dias. Fico imaginando como seria meu futuro ao seu lado e todas essas coisas que homens apaixonados fazem quando encontram a mulher de sua vida...

Eu não esperava por aquilo, era a última coisa que havia pensado. Bella se jogou nos meus braços e me beijou avidamente. Retribui imediatamente aquele beijo que foi diferente de todos os outros. Tudo agora fazia sentido, toda a minha existência, pois ali estava à única pessoa que me fazia querer ser uma pessoa melhor, e por ela eu faria tudo que fosse possível e impossível, porque eu a queria em minha vida para sempre e nunca desistiria de nós.

Bella me olhou com o sorriso do tamanho do mundo, pegou na minha mão e disse.

– Acho que se demorarmos mais vão vir atrás de nós.

– Principalmente Emmett.

Sabia que ele viria sem pensar duas vezes. Teria que me lembrar de agradecer-lhe por ter me ajudado convencendo Rose que convenceu Bella a vir a esse clube. Porém isso ficaria para segundo plano, pois agora eu tinha que aproveitar a companhia da minha nova namorada no ano novo e durante o resto da minha vida.

– Eu te amo – sussurrei no seu ouvido enquanto ela se aconchegava melhor no meu colo vendo a queima dos fogos.

– Eu também. Sempre lhe amei.

**FIM**

N/A: O que acharam da one-shot? Gostaram, odiaram? Deixem seus comentários pra eu saber ^^

Tenha todas um ótimo 2013 e que possamos arranjar um Edward assim também rs.

Beijos 3

N/B: Finalmente Edward tomou coragem e se declarou! Fiquei toda apaixonada com ele no começo, ~ amando ~ ela secretamente 3 Mas já estava mais do que na hora de contar pra ela como ele se sentia! Tem forma melhor de começar o novo ano? Juntos? 3

PF, quero um desses na virada de ano também. Grata.


End file.
